Pilot (Legends)
---- The ''Pilot ''is the first episode of Legends, as well as the first episode written by PokeRob. ---- I got to the phone just before it stopped ringing. I was at work when it all happenned. I got a call from my mother, who was sobbing to the point where I could barely understand her. When she told me what had happenned, I must have dropped the phone or had it on speaker or something, because everybody around me started staring. I felt like I just wanted to run to the house, and just keep running after that, destined to never stop. But I needed to use practical sense here. I walked to my car, unlocked it, and hopped in. I inserted the car keys and ignited the engine, as I drove off. Everything was going pretty well. Of course, until the pistol head faintly touched the side of my head. All I could see in the mirror was a dark skinned man, holding the gun at my head. He demanded me to drive directly to my house, strangely. As we pulled into the neighborhood, he put the gun away. Sam: 'You know I could drive into a tree, right now, and just get rid of you? Why should I lead you to my house? 'Man: 'Because you have practical sense. I pondered that. ''Exactly. I drove down the wrong street, and stopped at a random driveway. 'Sam: '''We're here. 'Man: 'No we aren't. Now stop playing games, or I'll be forced to make some drastic decisions. ''Does he know what my house looks like? Or could he just tell I was lying? A lot of my friends say I'm pretty brave. Well, normally I would be. But when a man with a gun is in the backseat of your car, everything changes. I drove around until I reached my house. 'Man: '''Thank you, Sam. ''He knows my name, too? He walked out of my car calmly, even though there was police tape as well as police men everywhere. What was even more peculiar was that he walked straight up to my mom. I could hear them talking, though I couldn't make out what they were saying through the car window. I did see my Mom point at me and yell something though, probably saying to get over there. I opened the car door and walked out, closing it behind me. 'Sam: '''Do they know anything? 'Mom: 'All they know is that he's gone. Just... gone. 'Man: 'You guys don't seem very upset, do you? 'Mom: 'I prefer not to worry... just, you know, hope he comes back. He left no traces though.. it's as if he just dissappeared out of the house. ''I can't believe my own dad just dissappeared, right out of our house, leaving no trace behind. It's so... weird. And why aren't I upset? Why aren't I crying, like a normal person? Come to think of it, I can't remember a time where I ever have cried. Never. Not once that I can remember since the first grade. Everything seemed to close down almost immediately, the police left, the man left, and my mom just sat there on a bench. I walked up to her, calmly. My skin seemed to shine, as if made of crystal, in the sun. 'Sam: '''Mom... who was that man? 'Mom: 'Hm? 'Sam: 'Y'know... the one I dropped off? 'Mom: 'Ah. That was Andre. Nice man. Your father and I have worked with him in the past. ''I could use a other few choice words to describe him rather than nice. 'Sam: '''Also... Mom... why can't I remember ever crying? 'Mom: 'I don't think this is a good time to talk about that, Sam. Let's just say you're a really, really tough guy. ''Why does everything she say seem so cryptic these days? I wish she would just talk straight to me, like she used to. But no, she doesn't. Something's changed, and it's obviously got somethin' to do with Dad. I waltzed back to my car, ultimately confused. I figured it was best to question my mom later, and that a confrontation wouldn't help either of us right now. I attempted to open the door, only to realize that it was locked. I shoved my hands in my pockets, only to find that nothing was in them; confused, I looked in the car and realized that my keys were in the ignition. 'Sam: '''God dammit! How do you even do this? I put my head down on top of my car and swung my foot backwards to kick the door in frustration. Looking down, I realized there was now a dent in my car door from the impact. My mom paced herself over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. She's a healthy woman; 47 years old. She was only 21 when she gave birth to me, but even at a young age had determined that she was destined to be with my dad, and married him as soon as possible. They used to often tell me about how they met, how they quickly fell in love, and all the romantic happenings that they caused for each other. It's different for me. I've got a girlfriend; Jessica. Jessica Graves. Coincedentally, her father is an Undertaker. I guess you could say that we're happy with each other, but we've got our differences. We love each other, but we just don't have the romance and excitement to our relationship that we could. Suddenly, I'm snapped out of my thoughts by mom. I had forgotten that she had put her hand on my shoulder, and didn't realize that I was so frustrated. 'Mom: 'Sam, it's going to be fine. We'll call AAA, and you can hang out with me until then. 'Sam: 'I guess that's really my only option, isn't it? I'm not staying the night, though, mom. I've got places to go. 'Mom: 'Well, okay, then. I'll call AAA. You better call Jessica and tell her you won't be home for a while. ''Damn, I forgot that Jessica was expecting me home early tonight. This'll be a fun story to share at the dinner table. "Yeah, a man pointed a gun at my head just to get a ride to my house and talk to my mom! Then, I dented my car and was forced to wait for AAA for an hour! You know what they say though; everybody makes mistakes!". Yeah, no. Mistakes are for chumps. There's no excuse for making a mistake, especially one like this. All you had to do was grab your keys, man. I took my phone out of my left pocket. I was surprised when the brightness hit my face; I hadn't even noticed it was starting to get dark. It was already 6:00 PM. I clicked the 'Phone' app. Jessica was near the top, under recents. I hesitated to click the 'Call' button when I noticed that I had missed four calls from her; I was in for a whooping, wasn't I? The phone rang about three times before being answered by Jessica. 'Graves: '''Damn it, Sam! I called you like, six different times! I was worried sick! 'Sam: 'Actually, it was only four times. I couldn't help but smirk at myself. It just felt kinda good to talk back, even as a joke. 'Jessica: 'Really? Where are you, Sam? 'Sam: 'My dad like, ran away from home or something; kinda weird thing to do when you're almost 50, but hey, a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do. Probably just wanted some freedom. Anyways, I locked my keys in my car. My mom's calling AAA, so I'll just chill here for about an hour until they get here. 'Jessica: ''*brief pause* Fine. Just get here as soon as possible. Mom had already sat back down on the bench. I walked over, and we made casual talk until the AAA truck came by. Typical stuff like, "Anything weird happen lately?", and a snarky response like "What, besides my 50 year old dad going missing?". It seemed like a big deal at first, but as time went on, I realized that there was no way he had gone far; he'd be back. The AAA truck finally pulled up and stopped outside of our driveway. The door opened and a blonde female walked out. Nice build; I stared at her up and down quickly before my mom smacked my arm and whispered something along the lines of "Sam! You have a girlfriend!". She then walked up to me. 'Worker: I'm gonna assume that's the car over there? The red Pontiac? 'Sam: '''Sure is. We walked over to the car, and she got on her knees. She pulls out a door stop and a metal rod and starts doin' her thing. I attempt to make conversation in the meantime. 'Sam: 'So... how'd you get into the AAA business? 'Worker: 'I applied, obviously. How'd you get your keys stuck in the car? 'Sam: 'It's a long, long story... 'Worker: 'I got time. Speak up. 'Sam: 'Well, if you say so. Hey, mom, can you bring us some lemonade? My mom nods and quickly heads off to the kitchen. The worker looks up at me and smirks. She stands up, pushes me against the car, and leans on top of me. 'Worker: 'Finally, some alone time! 'Sam: 'What the... back off! I got a girlfriend, dude. 'Worker: 'Not a problem for me... you can call me Ireq! Suddenly, the worker's body starts shifting into a stretchy substance, a dense liquid. Her eyes become purple and all of her hair disappears, as she bears her sludgey fangs. I shriek in surprise. 'Sam: 'What... what are you? 'Ireq: 'They call us Sludgepuppies! Suddenly, Ireq sends a fist flying towards my face. I struggle and quickly move my head, just barely avoiding it. Struggling myself, I manage to loosen her grip. Pondering what to do, I come to a risky decision that could still turn out pretty good for me; at least, I think. I attempt to run forwards, and slide right through her sludgey body. It leaves a Sam-shaped hole in her, which quickly reforms. Mom suddenly walks out the front door, and looks concerned at first. However, her frown quickly wipes away. 'Mom: 'Sam, launch your arm forwards like you're throwing a projectile or something! 'Sam: 'What? 'Mom: 'Just do it! I take my arm back and then projectile launch it forwards, but nothing happens. 'Mom: 'You have to actually think you're throwing a projectile, Sam! I close my eyes and attempt again; my hand tingles. It's like that sensation you get when blood is slightly cut off to a certain area of your body. It's weird, it's fuzzy, but there's nothing you can do about it. I open my eyes, only to see a purple crystal go launching out of my hand and towards Ireq. 'Sam: 'What is going on? Ireq suddenly starts running towards me. Not knowing what to do. I attempt to throw a punch at Ireq, assuming it wouldn't do anything. However, before the punch lands, another crystal materializes in my hand like a knife. The punch causes the knife to land in Ireq's eyes. Ireq hisses, and lurches away. I raise my hand and look down at it; it looks just like normal. ''How am I doing this? Ireq reaches the end of the driveway before turning around to look at me, pink blood oozing from her eyes. 'Ireq: '''If you ever want to see your father again, next time you'll let us capture you, young one. Ireq then shifts back to a human body and casually gets in her car, as if nothing ever happened. She drives away, whistling the tune to an oldern song loudly while she fades away. I sink down to my knees, confused, still staring at my hands. My mom runs and kneels down next to me and embraces me in her arms. I don't return the feeling; instead, I just look up at her. 'Sam: 'Did you know I could do this? 'Mom: 'Your father and I... your father and I had decided it was best you didn't know. You're half Crystalsapien; you get it from your dad. It's dominant over Human DNA, which is how you ended up getting it. 'Sam: 'You decided it was best that I didn't know that my family is crazy? That I somehow am half... half monster? 'Mom: 'Oh, sweety... you're not half monster, Sam, you're half alien. Does that sound better? I never really pictured having this conversation... 'Sam: '''No, it doesn't sound better! Get off of me. I'm walking to my apartment. I'll send a tow truck to pick up the car tomorrow. I shove my mom off of me and stand up. I don't look back as I walk up the driveway, and then make the turn onto the sidewalk. As I walk towards the exit of the neighbourhood, I raise up my hand one last time and glance at it, concerned. ---- '''THE END ---- Category:Episodes Category:PokeRob